


You Will Bow to the Water God

by greygerbil



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nathan Might Be Magic, Oviposition, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Charles has gotten used to odd things happening when Nathan and him sleep together, but the release of Dethwater has lured even stranger powers with their own demands.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	You Will Bow to the Water God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Charles was used to the fact that when he slept with Nathan, the rules of the real world that he had learnt were temporarily disbanded. One thing he had noticed, on their first night together, was that his eyes glowed red at times. He’d figured it was an optical illusion of sorts in the beginning, or had perhaps told himself to think that, then tried to find a logical explanation when he could not deny the sight anymore, before he finally allowed himself to accept that he would have to find someone competent in the field of magic to give him a run-down of everything he had apparently missed. He had warding glyphs painted around Mordhaus a month into his relationship with Nathan to stop anything untoward coming in, but made sure not to suppress whatever innate magic the boys had.

When the band summoned a gigantic lake troll while singing a song, Charles congratulated himself on at least not being taken by surprise.

So Charles was used to getting bent over his desk and feeling claws digging through his skin, the occasional nip of a fang, or a growl that sounded a little too much like something that didn’t even walk the earth before midnight. He always trusted that Nathan had enough control over what was happening that he would not get hurt, though it was most certainly all instinctive. “Shit just happens,” Nathan had once summarised with a shrug. “It doesn’t so often with groupies or anything, though. I guess it’s because, you know, because... we’re together and stuff.”

As far as love declarations went, it had been a very sweet one from Nathan and Charles had kissed him in return and gone to research on his own time. Most of the casual horrors he confronted in the bedroom, he had come to find very attractive indeed, a sort of extension of Nathan’s own primal energy up on stage.

But now that Dethwater had been released, there had been a few new additions, like something had taken Nathan’s claim that the new album was only for creatures living underwater serious and clawed its way out of the depths of the Marianna Trench to visit him.

It wasn’t the first time that he saw the tentacles reaching up from under the bed – usually wriggling somewhere at the corner of his eye, never staying long enough to provably not be a shadow –, but it was the first time that one grabbed his leg. He winced, pulling his mouth off Nathan’s cock, but his lover rested a hand on the back of his head almost gently.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt you.”

Charles’ first thought was that he wanted to jump off the bed and find a blade, but he took a deep breath, counted to three, and reminded himself that Nathan had never let him come to harm before, either. The supernatural was almost an extensions of him, anyway, in some way called forth by his energy even if it did not affect him directly.

“What does it want?”

“It needs help with the eggs.”

Slowly, Charles stroked Nathan’s cock, thumb dragging over the soft foreskin as he did so. The tentacle was sliding slowly up his leg, enveloping it in coils. It was hard to think straight. “Will they be big?”

Nathan shook his head and then leaned his head to the side like he was listening to some voice Charles couldn’t hear.

“No. I’ll help you to get them out when they’re ready.”

“And the... offspring goes back in the ocean, I hope? I don’t want to deal with it here in Mordhaus.”

Eventually, after a minor existential crisis, Charles had decided that when confronted with the supernatural, it was best to treat it the same way he would anything – with cold calculation and his first thoughts to what it might mean for the band.

“Yeah, they only survive in the water, I think.”

“Alright then,” Charles murmured. He had also learned that a lot of the things that happened around Dethklok – not necessarily those caused by their negligence or even decisions, but by the immense power they seemed to attract and exude – had some sort of purpose. It was best not to try to stop the natural order of things.

The tentacles seemed to have waited for permission, for now more of them climbed up the high frame of Nathan’s bed. Nathan dragged him up into his arms as they swarmed over the back of him and Charles concentrated on kissing him, the press of Nathan’s arms around him. He was still wet and loose from when Nathan had fucked him half an hour ago, so at least the strange prehensile tentacle that pushed into him did not hurt. Charles put his arm around Nathan’s neck for support, fingers tangling in his long, dark hair. One of Nathan’s large hands went between them, squeezing their cocks together.

“Like it?” he asked Charles, when he huffed as the tentacle slid deeper inside him, to where even Nathan’s sizeable manhood could not reach. Charles felt slightly delirious.

“Did you do this on purpose?”

“Not really. Sort of. I don’t know, I think about things, but I don’t make them happen.”

_As far as you know_ , Charles thought to himself, but the tentacle fucking deeper into him and spreading him open forbid Charles from answering with anything but a strangled, breathy moan. Nathan laughed at him and tugged Charles tighter against himself while he fisted both of them in his large hand. When Charles spilled over his fingers, he pressed his face against the crook of Nathan’s neck. He was still splayed against him as he listened to Nathan’s breath growing rougher when he reached his own peak, hand slick with Charles’ seed.

The skin of the tentacles was cold, still a little wet from sea water, as the salty tang in the air told Charles clearly. He allowed them to fix him in Nathan’s lap, arms and legs bound in place. There was a strange swelling inside him, a shift, and then the tentacle withdrew, but the swelling remained. He shuddered, suddenly afraid, but Nathan kept him tight in his embrace and eventually his heartbeat slowed. When Charles dared look back, they were alone on the bed.

“How long will this take? I hadn’t really planned on an, ah, egg pregnancy during tax season,” Charles murmured into Nathan’s shoulder.

“It’ll be fine,” Nathan rumbled. “You’re good at improvising.”

Charles sighed. Sex with Nathan was always special.


End file.
